Violet Omegai
Water |ailments = Waterblight Poison Hydrotoxin |weaknesses = Fire Earth |creator = dancnbna }} Violet Omegai is a Subspecies of Omegai. Physiology Violet Omegai is colored a deep violet with near-black spikes and dark turquoise shell. The patterns on its shell are striped instead of spotted. Ecology Violet Omegai, along with their blue cousins, exist at the top of the temperate aquatic food chain, only rivaled by Lagiacrus and only surpassed by Ceadeus and Nakarkos. Violet Omegai seem to favor swampy regions and are more commonly seen on land or in shallow waters. Like with regular Omegai, Violet Omegai use tools to hunt prey, though not as frequently or skillfully and rarely in battle. They don't seem to have much of a need for tools if they don't need to use them. This doesn't diminish their strength one bit. Violet Omegai do not perform mating rituals and courtship is short and fleeting. Young are incubated internally in the female and are born live in large numbers. Their fecundity, along with their resemblance to the female internal reproductive system, makes them a long-standing fertility symbol; parts from Omegai are said to bring fortune and health to expectant mothers. (Popular perception has turned against this in recent years due to overhunting of Omegai for said parts, a sentiment that extends to the subspecies as well.) Behavior Violet Omegai's lack of tool use in battle and loss of their adaptability to fighting styles would make them seem less intelligent and more belligerent than regular Omegai, but that is not the case. They are just intelligent in different ways, given their penchant for (usually destructive) mischief. Abilities In lieu of adapting and using weapons (aside from throwing things), Violet Omegai instead focus on elemental power. Their water attacks are much stronger and more varied and they use their venomous dorsal spines much more skillfully. These element/status effects are especially potent coming from Omegai: being inflicted with one status while suffering from another upgrades them to Hydrotoxin. While the two statuses are removed to inflict Hydrotoxin, Coalescence will not trigger. Additionally, Hydrotoxin only triggers if both statuses are active and Violet Omegai lands an attack that inflicts poison or waterblight. If you get poisoned by a Rathian and hit with Barroth mud, you will simply have both poison and waterblight at once; but if a Violet Omegai then sprays you or hits you with its spikes, then the statuses will be upgraded to Hydrotoxin. Habitat Violet Omegai live close to large bodies of water, as seen in the Wildspire Waste's swamp area. Turf Wars *Violet Omegai vs. Jyuradotus: Violet Omegai wins. Quests Master Rank Attacks (Under construction) Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Useful Information Violet Omegai's poison and waterblight are especially potent: being afflicted with both ailments at once by this monster upgrades them to the deadly Hydrotoxin. Cure the weaker ailments immediately and avoid the opposite ailment if effected and unable to cure it. Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Carves Breakable Parts *Head *Back *Front arms *Tail (Sever) Notes Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Hydrotoxin Monster Category:Dancnbna